The Love Triangle
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: After Rumple changed Pinocchio back into August. He escaped and finds Emma. Killain does not know what to make of it.


Love Triangle

Cannon Friendly! When Rumple and The Queens of Darkness transform Pinocchio back into August. He escapes and Emma finds him, and Killian seems to be in odds about it.

At Gold's cabin, August is fighting against the rope is wrap around him. He is hearing Maleficent and Rumple talking about the possibility of Emma changing sides.

"Are you sure that the beast was going to attack Emma not Regina?" Rumple said.

"Yes. It did appear that way. Ursula and Cruella told me, for that I was not here when it happen." Maleficent said, "Is it true that the beast attacked the ones heart can turn to evil?"

"Yes, dearie." Rumple said. August swallows, and begin to fight against the ropes more. He began to loosen the ropes, and suddenly he was out of the ropes and he leaped to the door, he tried the door knob and it open. He walked out of the cabin, and tried to figure out where he is. "How is our guest?"

"Let me check." she said as she leaves Rumple, and went to the other room. She curses to herself, and turns around. "He is gone."

"Who did the knots?" Rumple asked

"Cruella." she said, "It appears that she is not a good knot-tier." Maleficent added.

"Well, dearie. Where do you think he is going to go?" Rumple asked

"Home, to his father." she said.

"maybe." Rumple said.

Meanwhile, Emma and Killian are on a date. "Tell me again why were are doing this, while Maleficent and her friends are in town, plotting whatever they are planning?" Emma asked.

"Did I say that you need a moment of quiet?" Killian said

"yeah. How many moments are we going to have tonight?" Emma asked, with her looking up at Killian, with one of her eyebrows up mirroring what he does to her while he is teasing her.

"What do you have in mind, love?" Killian asked.

"Maybe I should just show you, or are you into some pillage and plunger?" Emma said, as she kisses Killian and afterwards she lightly bites his lower lip, and he groans. "What is the trouble, pirate?"

"Nothing is the trouble, love. Are you sure about this?" he asked as he pulls her towards him.

"We don't know what will happened tomorrow. All I know is that I love you and I want to be with you." Emma said

"I love you too, lass." Killian said, "There is one small problem to it. Where would we go?" Killian said, as he runs his fingers in her hair and wrap one his fingers in her curl.

"You know I was looking for a place of my own?" Emma said and Killian nods. "I found a cottage near the ocean. I just moved in with Henry. He is with Regina for a bit."

"So, you are alone?" Killian asked.

"Not alone, I am going to be with you, all night long." Emma said, as she kisses him again, and he moans, and then growls. He picks Emma up and carries her towards her yellow bug.

"What are you doing?" she said as he is putting her down.

"You are making me.." Killian said.

"What?" Emma said as she knows what he is going to say.

"Very aroused." Killian said, as he moans while he sat down in the seat.

"Really?" Emma said as she is looking at him, "Now you know how I feel every day when you kiss me." Emma said with a smug look on her face and when she hears Killian groans again, she giggles. "What is the matter, pirate?"

As Emma's yellow bug goes drives away, August finally steps on Main street, and sees them driving away. He hears Emma laughing and Killian talking to her. He is sadden that Emma has found someone else, and goes to find his father.

"Papa?" August said as he walks into the shop.

"Son, is that you?" Marco asked.

"Yes, They changed me." August said

"They?" Marco asked.

"Ursula, Cruella and some wizard." August said.

"Wizard? Who is it?" Marco asked

"I am not sure. He was cloaked. How is everyone? " August asked.

"Everyone is good. Son, while you were here before, Did you and Emma went on a date?" Marco asked.

"We did went for drinks. It was not serious. Why is she dating someone? That man I saw her with?" August asked.

"Yes. His name is Killian Jones, he is known as Captain Hook." Marco said

"Hook? But he is a villain." August said, as he rush to the door.

"No, son. He has changed his ways. He is on our side." Marco said.

"I hope so, Papa." August said.

The next morning, at the diner. Emma and Killian are sitting down for pancakes and bacon with Henry.

"Why is Mother spending time with the trio?" Henry asked.

"We are trying to figure out why are they are here. They are after what we are." Emma said as she looks at Killian.

"What?" Henry asked.

"The author of the story, and to have the stories into their favor." Emma said.

"To get their happy ending?" Henry asked. "Like yours, Mom?"

"What do you mean, kiddo?" she asked.

"You and Killian are happy together." Henry said.

"Are you sure that you are happy, Emma?" a voice is heard from the back.

Emma turns towards the voice, and her face drops in shock. When she sees a man walks to her. "Hello, August." she said as she finally get her voice back. "What happen?"

"I don't know. All I remember I was in my father's shop making a surprise for a your brother, and then a blast of light happen and I was in a cabin with Cruella, Ursla and Maleficent with a wizard."

"Who?" Emma said

"I don't know. I did not see his face." August said.

"Who is this, love?" Killian asked

"This is August. We known each other the first time I came here." Emma said.

"Known..." Killian said to her ear, "like we know each other?"

She turns around and looks in his eyes. "Are you jealous?"

"A bit." Killian said, as she smiles. "What?"

"It is cute to see you this way." Emma said as she gives him a peck on the lips. "I am glad to see you August. I am sure you want to spend time with your dad."

"Are you happy with him?" August asked.

"Yes. We are good to each other. He understands me as I understand him." Emma said.

"Are you parents okay with this?" he asked.

"Really, I am a mother for good sakes." Emma said.

August looks over at Henry and smiles, and turns towards the door and exit the diner. Emma slaps Killian, and said "Why are you did acted that way?"

"What way?" Killian asked.

"Like Mom never had a boyfriend before you." Henry said.

"I know that she did. I am sure she would act the same way if Milah came in the door." Killian said

"After I fainted." Emma said "I am with you and I am happy."

"love you too, lass." Killain said


End file.
